


Something New

by albinokittens300



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Andes Mountains, Baby Dragons Anyways, Castelobruxo, Dragons, Language Barrier, Lots of magical creatures, Newt Goes to Castelobruxo, You Knew That Though, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: When unable to return to Hogwarts after his explosion, Newt is offered a place at Casteloobruxo. The South American Wizarding School that specializes in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. What he learns there though is far more than he expects
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> So, new fic! Based on an idea that came into my head a few weeks or so ago. What would have happened if Newt had gone to Castelobruxo after he was expelled from Hogwarts. This is the result! There are 4 chapters and all about this length, so it is a bit of a longer fic for me personally. Chapters maybe take an extra day or so because I still need to write the last one and edit the last couple, but they are coming, I promise! 
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos if you feel like it! And enjoy :).

Newt wobbles when they finally come out of the last apparition. His stomach slightly nauseous and head both dizzy and lightly pounding. After a portkey and several sets of apparitions to get deeper into the jungle, the world continued to spin for a moment.

When the ground is steady beneath him again though, the rain forest surrounding him truly comes into focus. The sixteen year olds eyes open wide in awe and pure wonder as he looks around diligently. Taking in all the green and browns in the massive and numerous trees, the bright, vivid colors in the flowers that dotted the wall of earthy tones. Newt ears soon tune into the sounds, as well. Cawing and rustling of creatures sure to be among the swath of green encompassing them.

“I thought you might like the scenery here,” Dumbledore says behind him, breaking the stupor. “This Newt is why Castleobruxo specializes in Care of Magical Creature.”

The young wizard had been very skeptical when offered a place in the South American Wizarding school when his professor was unable to get his enrollment at Hogwarts back. Thinking it couldn’t possibly be like Hogwarts. But looking at this place now, Newt was extremely glad his parents had convinced him to take the opportunity. Before he can finish looking at his fill of the Amazon surrounding him, they are greeted by a tall, willowy woman from behind. Causing them to look behind them to a path that leads out of view.

Dressed in a colorful dress of gold, yellow, red, and purple. With beads adorning a headpiece in the regal-looking hair. Behind her stood a man who seemed quiet but observant of them. Slightly greying on the edges of his hair, with a small beard.

“Professor Dumbledore, wonderful to greet you.” She says warmly. “And this would be the young Mister Scamander, yes?” Newt’s shyness gets to him, and all he can do is nod in response. “Albus has told us you have an interest in magical creatures?”

“Yes.” Newt finally finds the words to say. Confident in this answer. The exuberant woman smiles, and Newt feels somewhat eased.

“Then you have come to the perfect place, young wizard. I am the headmaster here. This is our Care of Magical creature teacher, Professor Vera. He would be happy to show you to your room?”

Newt follows him, and they go down the path the Head Mistress came from. And any nerves he had were once again taken away when the castle came into view before them. Almost shining gold against the green canopy around it, reminding him vividly of seeing Hogwarts for the first time. And for a second, his head runs wild about exploring this new place and all the things he hopes to see while here.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yay. Chapter two. The whole fic is finished. Next one will be posted Monday, and the froth and late next Friday :). This chapter we get to see some of Newt interacting with a few students, and a teacher. Getting settled in for his first Care of Magical Creatures class! Also, some very bad attempts at implementing Portuguese. The translations will be at the bottom, and please forgive how bad they are. I tried really hard on that one guys XD. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments or a kudos, and please enjoy!

_“Acorde, você vai se atrasar para a aula!”_

With his heart jolting awake, a half-asleep Newt jumps up at the urgent-sounding words. Through blurry, sleepy eyes, he can see it’s the two students sharing the dorm with him that had woken him up, and are speaking to him hurriedly in Portuguese. Once his eyes clear, he sees the two boys, around his age, are still trying to talk to him.

 _“O cuidado com criaturas mágicas começa em dez minutos, você se atrasará!”_ The taller one, dressed in brown and red colors says. Newt begins to panic with the realization he knows no Portuguses, and they likely don’t know English.

The other one, dressed in greens, then decides to pick up a paper. One that Newt knows happens to be the schedule Dumbledore and Headmistress gave him before sending him off after dinner last night. He then points to the first words at the top. After that, to the watch on the table beside a desk in the corner. This makes it click in Newts’ head as he sits up and gingerly takes the paper from the other boy’s hand.

“Class! Do I need to go to class, does it start soon?” Before he can be guilty about trying to use English, they seem to understand what he said and nod with relieved grins. Newt makes a strong mental reminder to figure out how to thank the two of them as he rushes around the room to put on his newly acquired robes and gather his books before running to wherever his schedule says his first class is.

Bearly arriving on time, Newt sits in an empty seat just before a bell tolls in th distance, The teacher, Professor Vera, walks into the classroom and stops at him. With a point of a wand directed at him, Newt hears the muttering around him turn from Spanish and Portuguese to English.

“Good morning, class.” He says, going to his board and beginning to write on it. “Today we will begin a lesson on fairies.”

Newt pays rapturous attention as he explains the basic needs and behaviors of the tiny creatures. A small memory surfaces of Leta telling and trying to show him a small colony of them near the Black Lake back at Hogwarts, but they never seemed to be able to find when they looked for days. Before he can be upset about those memories, though, Professor Vera asks for volunteers. Newt can’t stop himself from letting his arm shoot up first.

“Ah, Mr. Scamander! Brave, are we?” Vera comments, gesturing for him coming closer to the largish wooden box. Newt wants to say he is anything but brave. But as he places his hand into the box and watches the tiny, light creature fly and rest on his palm, there is only excitement and curiosity in his heart.

And a thousand questions in his mind that he hopes can be answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations from Portuguese:
> 
> “Acorde, você vai se atrasar para a aula!” roughly translates to “Wake up, you’ll be late to class!” 
> 
> “O cuidado com criaturas mágicas começa em dez minutos, você se atrasará!” roughly translates to “Care of magical creatures starts in ten minutes, you’ll be late!”


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three, yay! Nearly done. One more after this, which I will probably post on Friday. For now, Enjoy some of Newt settling in! And...my bad translations. Please no one allow me to try and do that again cause the more I read them the more I regret my life choices. 
> 
> They are at in the end note, like the last chapter though. 
> 
> Anyways. Hope you all enjoy. Comment and leave a Kudos, if you feel so inclined!

Just as he leaves class, jotting down notes on a page, Newt notices his two roommates coming towards him. _“Você gostaria de jogar Quadribol conosco? Precisamos de um caçador!”_ The taller one, who he knows as Efrain, says. **  
**

He and the other boy, Odo, had been working on teaching him Portuguese. It seems to be paying off, and he understands the words and question enough to try and form an answer.

 _“Eu gostaria de! Preciso conversar com a professora Vera primeiro, está bem?_ "Newt says, more nervous than he usually would and falls into his old habit of not meeting the student’s eyes. The words coming out choppy and unsure. Though he had come a long way from a few weeks ago, when he couldn’t understand a single thing in the language spoken at Castelobruxo without a translation spell, the sixteen-year-old knew he was still rough.

The other students nodded, though. Running off in the direction of the field, the two called behind them for him to meet them at the quidditch pitch once he was finished. Newt is suddenly excited. He had always played Quidditch with Theseus, but no one had ever invited him to play otherwise.

Making his way to Professor Vera’s classroom, he cast the translation spell on himself again and finds the teacher at the back wall of his room when he enters. Studying several large boxes and enclosures placed on the shelves while facing away from him. "Have a seat, Newt.” He says distractedly, but warmly. Newt takes a seat near his desk as he makes some last scribbles on the page in front of him.

“Your study on fairies and their relationship to birds was impressive.” He says first.

“Thank you, Professor.” Newt replies. He didn’t think he had discovered anything much but felt that it was fascinating, the way he had seen the fairies care for the birds in a way that reminded him of humans and horses. Which had become his essay focus.

“Though your essay was exemplary, it is not why I called you here today, Mr. Scamander. You see, in several months, I am allowed to take several students deeper into the jungle to on a field trip of sorts. Working with a certain dangerous creature. I wonder if you would like to take the trip with us.” The teacher asks.

Once finished asking the question, the teacher finally turns around. Newt sees he is holding an impossibly large egg in his hand. One Newt can only imagine belongs to one creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> “Você gostaria de jogar Quadribol conosco? Precisamos de um caçador!" translates roughly to “Would you like to play Quidditch with us? We need a chaser! 
> 
> "Eu gostaria de! Preciso conversar com a professora Vera primeiro, está bem?” roughly translates to “Sure! I have talk to professor Vera first, is that alright”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, yay! Again. I know this isn't long bit it is longer than most of my writing. And honestly I grew quite attached to this fic. Mostly because it allowed me to write when I was really struggling with a block, and still am kinda struggling with. But writing some of Newts backstory and past was really fun. And here is the conclusion! 
> 
> Kinda, maybe wanna write a follow up with this fic. Maybe Newt in Castleobruxo meeting up with his, kinda-sorta friends again around the time FB3 happens. But that is for another time. 
> 
> Anyways. Please enjoy, and leave Comments and Kudos if you feel so inclined!

“Keep up, all of you.” Professor Vera says. More stern than the patient and calm teacher usually is. But he counts the heads as they gather around, making sure all five of his students are present. 

Newt is at the front of the group, with four others behind him. He was happy to find that Odo, his roommate, and possibly even friend was one of the other students chosen to go. There were also two girls, Agnes and Lorena. Newt had yet to meet them before this project but was growing to appreciate it as they worked together. The oldest and last of them was Gabriel, who would be using this to write his paper to graduate.

For the last two months, after class, the five of them had worked to hatch the egg Professor Vera had come across, intending to release it in the Andes when they planned set to travel here. The group had worked hard to keep the egg warm enough and ready the hatchling to go back into the wild, where it belonged. Despite this, the dragon seemed only to tolerate Newt, who now carried the young hatchling in a leather pouch around his side. 

Several times Newt had itched to write Leta, to tell her about how the egg was doing, or how the hatchling was growing extremely quickly. But he stopped himself harshly every time, reminding himself Leta likely didn’t care anymore, and neither should he. It was much better, with Odo and the other three students who knew about the release and worked to care for the baby with him. 

The shy boy couldn’t say they were all friends. But he knew it felt more like he belonged among them than he had with most students at Hogwarts. 

“This is good enough, everyone. Newt, the hatchling?” Vera says, and Newt opens up his bag and allows the tiny creature to crawl on his hand.

He crouches down, followed by the rest of the students and the teacher as the baby dragon is placed carefully onto the ground. The wind of the mountains whips around them as they watch the little creature begin to look around and explore between them. All of them waiting for the hatchling to take off. 

“Twenty years ago, creatures like this would have been killed. Now they are returning to their home here.” Professor Vera says. They all listen as he recounts how an explosion in the Peruvian Vipertooths population led to the near extermination of them. 

For a moment, they watch the dragon rustle and play with the leaves. Odo laughs and offers his arm before Newt can tell him better; the little dragon lunges and bearly misses biting the other boy’s finger. 

“Good thing.” Newt comments. “He’s teeth. They are developing his venom about now.” The words cause Odo to check his hand once more as the rest of them now watch the dragon scamper away, further up the mountain then they want to go. 

For a moment, Newt thinks he knows how that must feel like now. Knowing you are where you are supposed to be.


End file.
